


Man On A Mission

by escsorrel



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: transboy!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escsorrel/pseuds/escsorrel
Summary: Louis is a secret agent. He's got a mission. Things go slightly wrong.





	

“Come on, you’re going to lose him in the crowd, Louis.” The impatient voice of his partner filled his ear through the small earbud. Louis lifted up his arm to tuck a lock of hair behind his ear, but his arm froze midair as he cringed to himself. He didn’t have long hair anymore. Those days had passed, and old habits should have died already.

“What are you standing around for?” Niall hissed, making a lot more white noise than necessary, making Louis flinch lightly and curse under his breath.

“I’m going, I’m going. Where is he?”

“On the west balcony with his two body guards, and some random lady. You’ll have to get her away from there before you can talk to him.”

Louis huffed, annoyed, before fixing his white tuxedo top and red tie. He was stuck in the middle of a posh banquet meant for heirs of hotel chains and huge amounts of money where everyone attempted to be serious and sophisticated for the sake of business (and marriage) deals. Yes, arranged marriage in high society in 2015. Gods knew, that all these 20-something year olds spent their lifes throwing their parents money right and left, getting wasted and making random girls pregnant. His target wasn’t any different - except for swinging both ways, which was Louis’ advantage tonight.

He made his way through the crowd, muttering apologies as he bumped into a lady wearing red or stepping on the foot of a not very sober red head who looked like he had puked on himself.

“Ew.” Tomlinson muttered to himself when he finally got away from the drunkard. The stench of undigested shrimp and cognac didn’t leave his nose, and for a moment he was pretty sure his tuxedo would be ruined too.

At last he walked up the stairs, grabbing a glass of champagne from the closest officiant. He took a sip and let a smug smile appear on his face while pulling out a pair of black, designer sunglasses out of his pocket and putting them on. He walked over to the two bodyguards, slightly swaying his hips and making his wrist limp.

“Congratulations on becoming a stereotype.” Niall chuckled into his ear, but Louis didn’t react. He pulled out a fake business card out of his tuxedo chest pocket and almost threw it in the face of the bodyguards. “Let me through now, I’ve got important business with Mister Malik, you wouldn’t want to make him wait and piss him off, would you now, Darling?” He said, taking a sip of his champagne and cocking his hip. Niall was losing his mind in the van, and Louis was having a hard time keeping himself away from cursing then and there. The body guards finally moved aside, and Louis walked past them on to the balcony.

The night was cool and the sky was clear. As soon as the door closed behind Louis and the curtains closed, it felt like he was in a whole different world. But as much as he’d like to daydream, he had a job. The balcony was lit up by antique lanterns and the only other people on it was a couple. A man in a black tuxedo and white hair, standing up in a quiff and a woman with long, dark hair flowing over her shoulders. The man was whispering something to her, making her giggle.

Louis took another sip of the champagne. It was warm and disgusting. Before he could think about it, he made a gagging noise, startling the pair, who turned to him.

‘Fuck, shit.’ He thought to himself, trying to get back into character before something went wrong.

“Ah, for an event like this, you’d think the service would be better. And the drinks are…” He poured the rest of the drink over the side of the balcony and placed the glass on the edge of it. “You could certainly wish for better.”

He took a few steps forward to the duo and handed the man another business card. At the sight of the small item, the woman lost her interest. She whispered something into the man’s ear, who nodded and watched her walk away.

“Ah, mister… Austin. You were the one who called me about the modeling deal.” Malik said, his voice quiet and low. He shot an inquiring look at the other man. “You’re… Just what I expected.”

Louis felt uneasy by this remark. He hated these stereotypes, for some reason they made him feel atrocious. Now wasn’t the time for feminist discussions in his head.

“Oh, really?” He spoke, sounding careless. “Should I take that as a compliment? Doesn’t matter anyways, we are here to talk about you, not me. Let’s go… Over here. ” Louis pointed to the edge of the balcony. Leaning against the side, he made small talk about the weather and the guests, just to keep up his mindless character, who had the attention span of a rodent.

After a few moments of messing with his victims brain, he started speaking about modeling projects. When Louis was sure he had the other man’s attention, he beaconed him to come closer.

“Look down here, Zayn. See this driveway? I can imagine you… Leaning against a car…right under the west balcony, right here, where we are, in the rays of the setting sun. That would be an amazing shot, wouldn’t it?”

“Certainly.” Zayn answered, looking down.

“In fact, we should get it started as soon as possible.” Louis continued, putting an emphasis of the last part of the sentence. A car engine started up nearby.

“And you know what else I see?”

“Hmm?”

“You, laying down on these stairs right here…” The man in white said, pushing Zayn towards said marble stairs, while sliding his hand into his tuxedo pant pocket and grabbing a piece of cold steel in it.

“I see you wearing…red.” He whispered in the mans ear, quickly lifting his hand up, slicing Zayn’s throat with a scalpel. But, the other man hit his arm up, making him Louis slice only half. The other went over Zayn’s chin. He turned around, blood shooting everywhere, including Louis white tux, and with his last breath he yelled ‘Help!’. It was loud enough, because a few seconds later the door opened.

“SHIT!” Louis yelled and ran over to the edge of the balcony, glancing down for a moment and then jumping down. With a loud grunt he landed on the roof of a dark van, a sharp pain shot through his ankle and a bullet hit the car roof somewhere between his feet.

“Get inside!” Niall yelled below him and Louis somehow crawled in the roof window, while his partner hit the gas pedal.

“You alright?” Niall asked, while Louis yanked the ear buds out.

“Does it look like it?”

“This isn’t your cleanest job. We can’t go to the HQ right now, we need to lay low.”

“Why?” Louis asked, throwing the sunglasses in the back seat.

“I think they got the number of the car.”

“What?”

“And if I’m not mistaken, they’re already following us!”

Indeed, there were two cars rushing after them. A range of sweat words left Louis lips when he glanced at the rear window.

“Hey! It’s like our own action movie!” Niall chirped. He was always overflowing with enthusiasm and optimism, when he wasn’t biting his nails or telling everyone to fuck off.

“How am I going to be an optimist about this? I messed it up and now we might get killed.”

“No worries, we’ll split up. I know a place where I can hide the car, but you don’t know it, you’ll just be extra luggage.”

“Gee, thanks. What’s the plan?”

“We’ll drive through the city, and when I’ll slow down, you get out and run inside the building I’ll leave you at. Can you do that?”

Louis glanced down at his ankle. It hurt like hell, but he could move his toes. “Yeah.”

It didn’t take Niall long before they were speeding through empty streets.

“Get ready.” He muttered, getting closer to an old building with a neon sign on top of it advertising one of those places, where you could wash your clothes any time of day or night. Louis was slightly puzzled - these places were never actually open 24/7.

“Are you sure-” He started, as the car slowed down, but Niall pushed his shoulder. “Get out! Get going! It’s only gonna get worse if you don’t!”

Louis stumbled out on the street and smashed into the door with his shoulder. The door wasn’t even properly closed, in fact, he fell into someone’s arms.

“What the hell-” a man’s voice yelled as Louis took a few steps back and closed the door.

Only now he realised the state he was in. White tuxedo and shirt covered in blood, just as red as his tie. And by the looks of it, his tuxedo pants were bloody too. But not from the outside.

“What? I’m on my period!” Louis chocked out, unable to come up with a better excuse and feeling sickness overcome him.

The janitor in front of him had curly hair and a slight beard and a very frightened expression. Nevertheless, the man didn’t hit Louis or send him out.

“You must be Niall’s pal? He said you were a bit extravagant-”

Just then, Louis noticed a pair of car lights illuminating the window next to them.

“No time, kiss me!” He exclaimed, grabbing the other man’s shirt collar and pulling him in, their lips meeting and Louis initiating a kiss, while he pulled closed the curtains to block them out from the view. The car didn’t leave for a minute, and, what surprised Louis, neither did the man, even after the other one’s hand had touched Louis crotch without finding what was supposed to be there. When darkness finally surrounded them, Louis pulled away.

“You saved my ass. What’s your name?”

“I’m Liam. And I guess you need to get cleaned up… Sir.”


End file.
